


Tales of a 'LOST' Prince

by Padme_N_Amidala



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 14:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15798459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padme_N_Amidala/pseuds/Padme_N_Amidala
Summary: Allura meets an Altean Prince in Oriande. In search of a worthy suitor, he comes along for the adventure with Voltron, unaware of the surprises ahead..





	1. Prince...Lance?

**Author's Note:**

> Premise:  
> This story fits into the plot of Voltron a little bit weird. For one, Lance is Altean!! Keith's default form is actually galra, so he had to hide that at the garrison. The paladins meet Lance later, so Allura is the original pilot of the blue lion. Also~ in this story there is a populous of Alteans on (in?) Oriande. The beginning of this story starts after Allura gains alchemic knowledge on Oriande.
> 
> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoy!!

Allura opened her eyes. Where was she? Where was Lotor? This didn't look like the entrance to Oriande. Instead of the blinding white light she had seen earlier, there were houses, made of stone, along the coast of a beautiful, clear watered, white sanded beach. People bustled happily past her, about their daily work. They mingled and chatted, some carrying baskets or boxes of fruits or vegetables Allura remembered from the days of Altea. At first glance she didn't realise, but now Allura could see; they were Alteans, every one of them. Her species, all around her!

Allura smiled, wondering how it was possible. Maybe she could find their leader, surely they would know. "Excuse me?" Allura tapped the shoulder of a short haired young lady passing her.

"Yes?" The young lady looked up with deep black eyes, her blonde eyebrows raised. She was dressed in capris, made of a light, flowy material, and a fitted blouse.

Suddenly, Allura felt out of place, wearing armour around such nicely clothed people, "Could you point me to where your leader lives, I must speak with them, it's urgent," Allura entreated kindly.

"Oh, he lives just at the edge of the beach," she pointed to a house not much larger than the others, but much grander, "don't worry, he doesn't mind visitors, especially pretty ones!" The girl smiled, and then ran off, probably hurrying to somewhere of importance.

"Well," Allura sighed to herself, "I suppose I should be going then!"

She hiked her way down the beach. About halfway through, she decided to take off her shoes, wanting to feel the sand between her toes like she had on Altea. When she finally made it to the palace, it felt as though it was about dinner time. Her stomach was rumbling, and the sun should be setting right around now. But there was no sun in Oriande. Allura walked up to the door, finding it off that there was no gate, or guards. The leader was nearly integrated with his people. She lifted the knocker, but before she could ever tap the door, it opened up.

"Hello! Please come in!" A young man with short cropped, slightly touseled white hair gushed, "what can I get you? Please, sit down," he led her inside, cyan eyes bright and wide. The young man gestured to a lavishly cushioned chair.

Allura say down, sinking into the padding, "oh, you needn't get me anything," she dismissed , with a wave of her hand.

"Oh, I can get you anything, you know, anything you want," he leaned forward, hands behind his back, waiting expectantly.

Allura didn't feel comfortable being offered that much, "Who are you?"

"Oh, I apologise, I'm Prince Lance, of Oriande, pleased to meet you," he grinned charmingly, his teeth sparking like the chain earring he wore, "and who are you, if I might ask?"

"Allura, Princess Allura," she smiled, glad they were on a similar level. Protocol was easier that way.

"Well, my offer still stands, you can have anything you want, " the Prince spread his arms wide, gesturing at entirety of his home, and then to himself, "I likely have everything you dream of here, and more," Prince Lance leaned in, whispering, his lips brushing against her ear, "Princess," he hovered for a second, and then pulled away, leaving his hot breath lingering on her ear.

Well. The Prince was clearly quite forward. Allura was not budging though, as attractive as this man was, "no, I do not want anything, thank you," Allura stood up, "I'm actually here to ask a question of you," she made sure to keep her distance, his idea of a space bubble was very different from hers apparently.

"Come on a walk with me, and we can discuss what you would like to ask of me. I must speak to my butler first though, please, if you could hold tight for a small moment," he stepped out of the room.

What a strange man, Allura thought to herself. A man who wears a dress. And wears sandals, with no soles. And....thigh bracelets, that looked kinda like his earrings? What would you call those?

Spontaneously, the lighting changed. It was now more warm, and welcoming, with a coral tint to it. Lance stepped back in, "well, shall we?" He held out his arm.

Allura took it, albeit cautiously, "let's," she decided. As they stepped outside, Allura could see the clouds, saturated with yellow, and orange. The water glistened with the pinkish light. Allura's breath left her lungs without permission, "how does this happen, seeing as you-you have no sun, Prince Lance?" Allura turned to gaze up at him.

"Please, just call me Lance. And, you ask, how all this," he gestured at the sky with one arm, the other slipping around her shoulders, "occurs? You see, Oriande is protected, by a special...bubble, you could say, which provides the illusion of a sky. And I," he placed a hand on his chest, "the Prince, and therefore primary leader of this people, have control of it," Lance grinned proudly. "Soo...," His hand slid casually down from her shoulder to her waist, "what was the question you wanted to ask me?" Lance looked Allura in the eye, suddenly seeming more genuine. 

Quiznak his eyes were beautiful, "I wanted to ask you about how your people got here. I'm Altean too, but Altea was destroyed, so I figured all the rest of my species were gone, except for me and Coran that is," Allura couldn't help but lean into his side as he pulled her closer. Lance seemed genuine, and charming too. And he had a lot to offer, a life that Allura had barely even dared to think of in her wildest dreams.

"Ah. Altea. I'm afraid I don't even remember living there. I only remember growing up here, and then being appointed leader when I was 15. I'm sorry Allura, but, for what it's worth, I'd like to help you however I can," his heart fluttered. She was so beautiful like this, in the coral light. Allura was so close he could smell the exotic scent of her hair.

"Well, seeing as I'm trying to fight an empire that practically rules the universe, I could use an alliance, especially with someone that has such advanced technology..." Allura trailed off, not sure how to ask something so demanding off such a young leader.

"Is your name Allura, because you're al-luring me in..." Lance couldn't help himself.

Allura laughed, wholeheartedly, "yes, that was my intention," her face flushed, as she realised that her statement had a double meaning.

"Well... I suppose I can go with you... And aid you in battles, although we don't have a formal military in Oriande," he grinned, watching as the sun set fully.

"We should head back, my friends are waiting for me," Allura pressed a kiss to his cheek, "thank you Lance, for helping me. It means more than the entire universe," she turned to walk back to the house, but Lance's hand brushed her shoulder, guiding her to face him. One of his hands landed on her waist, pulling her body against his, the other cupping her cheek, tilting her face, so her lips could meet his. The kiss was soft, and his lips were refreshingly cold. 

As Lance pulled away, he whispered against Allura's lips, "you're welcome," his words lingering almost as long as his touch, and the flush on Allura's cheeks.


	2. 'Sparring'

Allura stepped back onto the Castle of Lions, with Lotor, and Lance.

"Allura!" Coran exclaimed, "it's so good to have you back!"

"Yes Coran, it's wonderful to be back," Allura smiled, happy to see that everyone was well...except Keith seemed at a bit of a loss for words. "I see you got the ship back up and running, that's good, and Keith is back," at the mention of him Keith's mouth finally closed.

"Yes, thanks to some help from Pidge," Shiro smiled in her direction.

"welcome!" Pidge said energetically.

Allura stepped back, gesturing to Lance, "this is Prince Lance of Oriande, home to many Alteans," Allura grinned, " Lance, these are the other paladins," Allura swung her arm out towards Pidge, Keith, Hunk, and Shiro, "and this is Coran. We've made an alliance with Lance, and he's going to help us defeat the Galra Empire as best he can, in exchange for a place on our ship,"

"Yes, thank you. Very nice to make the acquaintance, and please, just call me Lance. I've heard a lot about all of you from Allura," he shook hands with everybody, until he came to Keith.

Keith shook his hand, and then held tight, tugging Lance closer, leaning in, right next to his ear, "bet you can't out spar me. I'll meet you in the training room tomorrow if you want to prove it. You don't get my respect for free," he whispered, "Lance, " he hissed.

"Okay," Lance's eyebrows danced, a smirk on his face, "Keith," Lance whispered.

"I think that's quite enough for today..." Allura cast a withering glance at Keith as he pulled away from Lance, "Shiro, why don't you show Lance to his room, please?"

Lance was adjusting the chest plate of his armour awkwardly.

"Sure," Shiro shrugged, waving for Lance to follow.

Once they were out of earshot, Allura went in for the kill, "Keith, why did you look so shocked when we came in? You don't just get to gawk at guests," Allura's eyes told a different story than her sharp tone though.

"Allura's jealousss," Pidge whispered to Hunk, having read the scene like an open book.

Keith was too dense to tell, and he was a mess, being called out like that... "I, uh," he backed against the wall, leaning against it in an attempt to look casual, "I didn't expect you to bring somebody besides Lotor back from Oriande," he pulled away from the door, faking a yawn, "anyway, I gotta go, I'm tired," and with that, he left, walking to his room.

Meanwhile Shiro showed Lance around, "so this is the kitchen," he tossed his arm at a room on the right, "and," as he walked farther down the hallway, "these will be your quarters. Sorry, they're probably not as lavish as your home, but they'll have to  do," Shiro opened the door for Lance.

"Oh, no it's fine. Anyways, this place is so big, I feel lost already! I'm sure I'll probably get confused all the time!" He laughed at himself, "I don't even know much about the rest of the universe! Without you guys, I'm completely lost!"

Just then Keith walked down the corridor to his room. Glancing over and seeing Keith stepping into his quarters, Lance gave a sigh of doom, hoping Keith would hear.

Keith took the bait, like the hotheaded fool he was, "Shiro, does he have  to sleep over there? Across the hallway from my room..." Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance's expression changed from exasperated to irritated, still looking down his nose at Keith. He placed a hand on his chest, pretending his pride was hurt. Man, this Keith was so clueless, and Lance loved it. Making him angry was easier than picking his toe jam on a humid day in Oriande.

Shiro was on the last straw with Keith, "Keith, he's our guest. He'll sleep wherever Allura wants him to," he turned to Lance, about to apologise for the inconvenience.

"Why doesn't he just stay in Allura's room then..." Keith muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me?" Shiro turned, "what was that?"

"Nothing," Keith yawned, "I'm going to bed," and with that, he stepped into his room, closing the door behind him.

Shiro would have walked over, and dragged him out by the collar like a disobedient dog, but he wanted to make a good impression on Lance. "I'm sorry, Keith's a bit of a... Well..."

"Hothead?" Lance nodded, "I figured such," Lance shook his head, "he's just upset that I've caught Allura's eye, he'll get over it eventually. Anyway, thanks for showing me around," Lance yawned, "I'm hitting the hay, so, night," he walked into his room.

"Night," Shiro turned and walked away, shaking his head like a mother worried about her rebellious child.

*   * :3 *   *

Lance stepped into the kitchen with a large yawn, "did you all sleep well?" Glancing around, everybody nodded, except Keith. Allura seemed hesitant, like a creature Lance had found floating in space, dazed in his ship's headlights. Lance sat down between her and Keith. "So, how'd this angel like to train with me?" Lance flirted, his voice saccharine.

"Me?" Keith and Allura replied at the same time. Keith's spoon fell against his bowl with a loud crash. There was a collective wince.

"Allura. Not you, you grey eyed devil," Lance cast a stink eye in Keith's direction, and then turned back to Allura, smiling brightly.

"I, I'd love to, thank you," Allura glowed, taking a sip of her vanilla lavender tea, "after breakfast?"

"Sure!" Lance quickly finished his eggs and bacon waiting for Allura to finish hers, and then offering her a hand up.

Once Lance was gone, Keith's visage went from confused, to bitter. He was a pack of dynamite ready to explode. "Ugh, I hate him," Keith stirred the soggy cereal left in his bowl absentmindedly, the last of a box that Hunk had brought from home.

Hunk turned from his place at the stove, sautéeing some strange Altean vegetables, "He's not so bad, he's just head over heels for Allura," Hunk shrugged, "He seems nice..."

Keith exploded defensively, "Nice! Nice? He's manipulating Allura! Can't you see?" Keith stood up, slamming his hands on the table, "All he is is a flirt!" Keith stormed out of the room, like a warm front on it's way to burn up the universe.

*   * :3 *   *

"So, should we train with Bayards, or just bare hands?" Allura asked tentatively.

"I'd prefer bare hands, I left my Bayard in my quarters," okay, okay, that much was true, but he didn't forget it in his quarters.

They squared up. Lance wasn't sure whether he should go hard on her or not, but before he could decide, he received a swift uppercut to the face. "Feisty huh?" He wiped blood off with the back of his hand, "I can roll with that. I like feisty," Allura had him on the defensive, kicking and punching faster than he could fight back.

Lance doubled over, taking a punch to the stomach. This was his chance, he channelled the momentum into forward roll, straight between Allura's legs. As she turned, he gave a swift roundhouse kick to her back, knocking her to the ground. Lance pinned her, throwing himself on her back, his chest against her shoulders, "well, you put up a good fight," Lance whispered, hot, heavy breath skimming Allura's ear, "but,"

Suddenly, Allura pulled her leg out from under him, and rolled. Now Lance was under her. She turned, so she could look into his eyes, holding his hands above his head by the wrists, "but you still lost," Allura whispered right against his lips. Lance could feel her chest rise and fall against his, and her breath smelled of the tea she drank that morning, lavender and vanilla. Quiznak, he was falling, hard.

"ahem," Keith leaned against the doorway, like a garrison security guard who had just seen a particularly disliked student breaking rules.

"Keith," Lance's eyebrows rose, his lips curling into a smirk, "how long've you been there?"

"Long enough," his grey eyes looked like a furious thunderstorm.

Allura's face was redder than the red lion itself. She let go of Lance's wrists, standing up, and stepping away.

"You ready to fight, or are you just going to 'spar' with Allura?" Keith oozed anger, like Coran secreted sweat when he had the slipperies.

"Eh," Lance stood up, dusting himself off, "I would love to spar with Allura, but I would never back out of a good fight. So I'll spar with you," Lance looked over at Allura apologetically, "sorry babe, I'll come find you later, kay?" He rubbed his neck.

Allura smiled, "If you say so, have fun," and walked off, as oblivious as Keith was to Lance's teasing.

Keith smirked, "so, you ready?

"Since I was born!" Lance put his fists up, ready for a good fight. He'd done this sort of thing at the garrison, had a good brawl over a girl, but he could tell Keith was serious.

Keith's breath was heavy, he was in the game, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Keith rose an eyebrow, "really?" He hissed through his teeth, "why don't you show me then?" 

"Oh I'll show you," Lance would spare nothing save the killing blow in this fight. Allura was his, whether Keith liked it or not.

Lance was on the offensive from the beginning, delivering punches to Keith's arms, shoulders, and abdomen. Before Keith had the chance to fit a blow in edgewise, he was pinned against the training wall. Keith's anger had clouded his judgement.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" Lance raised his brows, breathing heavily.

"Says you," Keith sneered, his breathing still even, "bet I can beat you two out of three," Keith took his chance at winning faster than Lance could flirt with the next cute girl in his range of vision.

Lance thought for a second.

"You wouldn't want to be the wimp I think you are, would you?"

"Fine, but you'll regret it. Bigger loss for you I suppose," Lance sneered. Suddenly he yelped, "gah! What are those purple splotches on your skin?"

"Oh," Keith didn't even glance down at his skin, "I'm part Galra, it usually manifests when I'm in an unusual mood, which you seem to have triggered," he felt the usual fuzzy pair of ears pop out of each side of his head.

Lance looked frightened, "what, am I turning you on?"

Keith's responded promptly, "no, definitely not," by now his skin was completely purple, "so, are we fighting, or not?"

Lance laughed inwardly, "as long as you are," he rose his white brows.

"Ha!" Keith delivered a quick punch to Lance's stomach. The adrenaline had fully kicked in, Keith was thinking clearer now. He had seen their 'spar' earlier, and new exactly how to catch Lance.

Just as Keith had expected, Lance started his forward roll. As Lance rolled between his legs, Keith squatted down, and landed right on Lance's lower back. "Good try Lance, good try," Keith chuckled.

Lance grumbled underneath him, face squished against the floor, "can you get off me now?"

"What was that? I can't hear you, sorry," this was hilarious.

"Ughhhhhh, just get off me already," Keith could've sworn Lance rolled his eyes, even though he couldn't see.

Keith grinned, "fine, since you asked soo nicely," Keith stood up, offering Lance a hand.

Lance refused to grab it, getting up and dusting himself off. He squared up, bringing his fists up, and delivered a punch to Keith's shoulder.

Keith shook it off, letting Lance give him a couple more his before he laid the bait. He punched Lance, drawing his hand away slowly.

Lance grabbed Keith's wrist, attempting to punch Keith in the face with his own hand.

Keith grasped Lance's upper arm with his other hand, and jumped up, lifting his legs off the ground. He threw himself under Lance's legs, skidding across the floor.

Lance was flipped over himself, heels over head, landing flat on his back. The wind was knocked out of him.

Keith recovered a miniscule fraction of a dobosh before Lance, scrambling over, and throwing his body on top of Lance's. Both were a sweaty mess, breathing heavily. Keith spoke first, "that's my win, fair and square," his breath fanned our against Lance's neck. He could tell Lance was wound up tight, over something he wouldn't admit. Keith rolled off Lance, and stood up, offering his hand.

This time, Lance took it. "So, have I earned your respect?"

"Oh, I think you've earned more than that," the corners of Keith's mouth turned upwards. He brought Lance's hand up to his face, and licked up the dried blood on the back of his hand, making full eye contact a as he did so. When he was finished, he spoke again, wryly, "although I'm not entirely sure. We'll have to see for sure," Keith struggled to control his grin.

Lance looked startled, but his face warmed, eyes smiling. He looked mildly embarrassed, but at the same time, he seemed to be...aroused by Keith's gesture. He opened and closed his mouth several times, not sure how to respond.

"I'll see you later Lance, kay?"

"O-Okay," Lance nodded frantically, moving out of the way as Keith walked out the door, nearly melting into the floor.

*   * :3 *   *


	3. Bitter Conclusions

Allura stood in Lance's doorway, "Lance?"

"yeah babe? " Lance walked over, pulling Allura against him.

"I just wanted to come visit you," Allura's hands slid to his chest, "I was thinking," she looked up, moving her lips closer to his, "that we could continue what we started earlier..."

"Oh, I like that idea," Lance closed the door with his foot, just before Allura pinned him to the wall. He chucked as her lips caressed his, "babe, let me show you," Lance's hands slipped out from under hers. He turned, so he was pinning Allura against the wall. Lance pressed his lips to hers, grinding his hips against Allura's to gain some sort of friction. Allura's eyes lidded with pleasure.

"Lance," Allura breathed, "what is this," his hips moved at an even faster pace, causing Allura to gasp, "this...feeling called?"

Lance grinned, "pleasure," he pushed Allura up the wall, his knee at her crotch, "and I'm about to give you more of it," Lance freed Allura's hands, allowing his to reach under her shirt. His hot fingertips grazed Allura's smooth stomach, earning a beautiful moan, which vibrated his lips.

"Lance?"

Lance pulled away, breathless, "what Allura?"

"Was your father's name Alfor?" any delight left Allura's face, replaced by worry, her brows furrowed.

Lance pondered for a moment, "Yes," his hands began to recede from under Allura's shirt.

"That's my father's name too," Allura looked mortified.

Lance let her down from the wall, a look of disgust, and then pain crossed his face. Then came the regret, "I, I'm so sorry. Maybe if I-"

Allura brushed her lips against Lance's, her touch light, as she pulled away. Her warmth lingered, leaving a pit in Lance's stomach, and a lump in his throat. "We both made a mistake. Let's just forget that this happened," her voice was hushed, afraid, "Okay?"

Lance didn't trust himself to form words. He only nodded, minimally.

"Goodbye...Lance," Allura turned, hand resting on the door frame, willing herself to go.

Lance could barely hold himself back. He wanted so badly to touch her, kiss her, feel her heart beat against his chest.

Finally Allura left, closing the door behind her, leaving Lance with a gaping black hole in his chest.

Lance fell back on the bed, hands over his face. He attempted to calm himself down, taking deep breaths. In...out...in...out...in-his breath hitched, the lump in his throat too large to push down. "What am I going to do? I'm so lost!" His voice broke, tears beginning to stream down his face, "You were my only anchor, my only guide in this unfamiliar universe!" One of his hands clenched the covers of his bed, curling into a fist. "I have no control, no say in what happens!" Lance took a shaky breath inward, "I'm not sure where I am, or where I'm going! Someone must be out there that can help! Whoever you are, I need you here...with me..." Lance flopped back on the bed, starting at the ceiling.

There was a knock at the door. "Lance, I made some lunch, do you want any?" Hunk's voice was gentle, and concerned.

"No," Lance fiddled with the hem of his shirt, "I'm fine, thanks Hunk," Lance sniffled.

"Are you okay?" Hunk opened the door a notch, "you sound sick, do you want me to-"

"No Hunk just-just go away!" Lance began to cry again, scrubbing at his cheeks and eyes, trying to hide the tears.

"Hey, hey," Hunk soothed, sitting down on the bed next to Lance, "it's okay if you need to cry, just let it out," Hunk rubbed Lance's back, "you did just leave your home for a totally unknown universe, with people you don't really know. You're probably going to need to adjust, " Hunk spoke softly, in mild, murmuring tones.

Lance sniffled again, "thanks Hunk," he took a couple more deep breaths, heart rate slowing to normal speed.

"Do you want to talk about anything?"

"No, thank you though Hunk, I appreciate it though," Lance mustered a small smile.

"Care to eat lunch with us then?"

"I'm not ready to go out yet, but I'll eat it in here. Thank you... "

"Of course, if you need anything, you can talk to me, I'll just be in the kitchen," Hunk left, closing the door softly behind him.

Lance ate the food, although he couldn't taste much right now. After he finished, Lance laid down, curling up in the covers, and drifted away into blessed sleep.

He drifted off into a dream, snoring softly. Several hours later, there was a soft knock on his door. "Lance?"

Lance started, sitting up quickly, "Quiznack, what's the varga?" Lance threw off the bedcovers, "who is it?"

"Keith," 

"Keith?"

"Yes, I'm Keith your...I am your....?" Friend, rival, something else? Keith wasn't sure. The door opened a crack, "can I come in?"

"Uh, y-yeah, sure, just hold on a dobosh," Lance checked in the mirror, making sure he looked presentable. "Okay, you can come in," Lance said, after smoothing his hair back several times.

Keith stepped in, "I just wanted to let you know we're eating dinner, and, we were hoping you'd come join us, it's okay if you're not-"

Lance enveloped Keith in a warm, tight hug, "thank you, and yes, I would like to eat dinner with you guys," Lance have Keith one last squeeze, and then let go, although he didn't really want to.

Keith stood for a second, frozen in place. He took a tick to come back. "Yeah, you're welcome," Keith walked over, opening the door, "shall we?"

Lance grinned, "yes, let's," the strolled down the hallway, taking their time.

"So, I know about what happened with Allura,"

Lance sighed heavily.

Keith put his hands up in defense, "I don't want to talk about it, I just... " he kneaded the hem of his shirt, afraid to say something so honest about something so raw and personal to Lance. But Lance looked at him earnestly, waiting for what Keith was going to say. Keith took a deep breath, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry man, that sucks," he put a hand on Lance's shoulder, "and you don't deserve it..." Keith's hand trailed down Lance's arm, "I'm here," Keith punctuated his statement, grasping Lance's hand, "with you, whenever, whatever you need Lance, just ask, and I'll give," he smiled, and believe me when I say, Keith's smiles were a rare gem.

Lance couldn't help but smile back, Keith's smile was contagious, and his genuine aura was so refreshing from the usual Keith, walls up and eyes guarded. "Thanks man. And I'm sure there are things that have happened to you that you don't deserve either," Lance's eyebrows piqued.

Keith gave one last reassuring smile. Boy was Lance right, but that was a syrupy for some other day. They reached the door to the dining room, both forgetting that they were holding hands.

Everybody say silently. Hunk had buried himself at the stove, his body tense. Allura's mouth was clenched shut, her fork screeched across the plate in the silence. Pidge's face was buried in her food, as she practically inhaled the green goo. Shiro looked as though he wanted to comfort Allura, but knew he would only get his head bitten off.

At the sight of Lance holding hands with someone else so soon, Allura burst, likely for the third time that day. "You're such a player! Stop messing with people! Don't you know what you've done?" She fired each phrase, like she had plotted this script for phoebs, "why don't you just go back to your planet? Where some cute Altean, that isn't your sibling is waiting for you?"

"Allura," Shiro put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, Allura's right," Lance sighed, "I haven't been much help here anyway," he broke contact with Keith, "I'll go back, just get me there, and I'll leave you all alone..."


	4. Frustrated Confessions

Hardly anybody spoke on the way back to Oriande. Everybody dispersed from the dining room after chowing down their dinner, not wanting to dwell in the silence.

Pidge and Hunk hung out in the living room, lounging on the couches in a much less awkward silence.

"Hey," Pidge interrupted the silence, "where's Lotor?"

"Yeah...that's a good question, maybe we should ask someone..." Hunk tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"That is rather suspicious that he disappeared right after Lance got here..."

"Should we go ask Allura?" Hunk wasn't sure. Allura didn't seem to be in the right state of mind to talk calmly at the moment.

"I feel like she's probably not ready yet, we should probably just wait until a couple days after Lance leaves," Pidge stated, wary of being the receiver of Allura's wrath.

"Yeah... Let's go with that," Hunk nodded, figuring waiting would do no harm.

*   * :3 *   *

Keith stood at Lance's door, hand poised, prepared to knock. He was going to convince Lance to stay. Keith wanted nothing but that. If Lance left, he would go back to being the same old Keith. He would never feel those feelings the way he had. He would never feel love, or anger, or passion. That was why he was doing this. Keith's hand inched closer to the door.

But also, Keith didn't understand why Lance had said he would leave in the first place. Sure he could get that Lance felt insecure, and that he was infringing on their hospitality. But Lance had decided to leave, even though they had made a connection This made Keith angry. Lance was all up and ready to leave him, right after he had come out of his shell. Keith had touched  Lance, in a reasonably intimate way (at least, for Keith). Keith almost never initiated contact with anybody. He was going to make sure that Lance stayed, because he didn't deserve this. Keith didn't deserve to deal with this emotional impact, not when he had finally opened up like this.

Keith's hand rapped the door roughly, "Lance? Lance! Can we talk"

"Ah! Yeah...um...just hold on a tick Keith," there was the sound of the door opening, a bit of shuffling, and then Lance opened the door a crack. "Yeah? What's up?"

Keith stared for a small moment. Lance seemed to have just stepped out of the shower, with only a towel wrapped around his lower half. Water still glistened on his abdomen, rivulets pouring over the slick plane of Lance's stomach and chest. His hair was wet, weighed down and dribbling droplets of water down his nose, and his lips, his eyelashes dripping with beads of it.

Keith cleared his throat, "I just...wanted to," Keith took a deep breath, fiddling with a small cube in his pocket, "I wanted to talk about you leaving, " Keith's heart rate was surely faster than light speed.

"Oh," Lance opened the door fully, "come in," Lance closed the door, sitting down on his bed, and gesturing for Keith tho sir next to him. "So, what do you want to say?"

" I...I don't want you to leave. I think you should stay, " Keith was desperate, unfortunately, he was not very good at persuading people. Also, his attraction was not helping him stay focused. His eyes were all but glued to Lance's abdomen.

"Yeah, that makes sense, but I'm still going. I've made my decision. I'm sorry Keith," Lance spoke with confidence, not aware of the anger Keith was attempting to hold at bay.

"Sorry! Sorry? Why don't you show me you're sorry? I don't open up to people easily, and you managed make me to do that, just before you decided to leave! I knew it! I knew you were just a player. A manipulative jerk!" Keith put his face in his hands.

Lance jerked up from the bed, his full height still towering over Keith's shortened form, "Oh let's just forget about the way you treated me as soon as I stepped on to this ship!"

"I fell for you! I can't believe I did that! I promised myself I wouldn't! And now I'm suffering the consequences!" Wait...did he just say that out loud. Keith's hand smacked over his mouth.

Lance stood there for a tick, "did you just say you fell for me? "

Keith didn't trust himself to say much, he just sat there.

Lance's breath was heavy, "Is that really how you feel...you..." Lance couldn't force out the word. The last person he loved had just insulted him to his face. And was his sister. But he couldn't deny he felt that way for Keith. Looking at Keith's glassy, violet-grey eyes, his soft, black hair. The way Keith moved, lithe muscles flexing under his skin. It all came spinning back in front of Lance's eyes. All the moments Lance's eyes had soundlessly ran over Keith's appealing form, whenever Keith's eyes were focused elsewhere. When Keith had pinned him in the training room, every inch of their bodies touching, and his face got hot. It wasn't from embarrassment. He was in love...with a guy. And a half Galra, half Human guy. He was in love and he was leaving this man he was in love with.

"Love you?" Keith's eyes pooled with hot, frustrated tears, "yes, I do, and here you are, leaving anyway!" Keith refused to address the tears beginning to pour down his face.

After a long, agonized silence, Keith spoke softly, his voice husky, "here, not like you're going to want it, but here's this communication cube," Keith threw the cube in Lance's direction, "Pidge modified it so you could use it to talk to me. It's Olkarion tech..."

Lance caught the cube, "Keith..." He looked hurt, like Keith had just stabbed him in the emotional gut.

"You're going to regret this!"

"Keith? Keith!" Lance called, his own eyes beginning to pour tears of regret.

Keith stormed out of the room, oblivious to Lance's entreaty.

*   * :3 *   *

Lance sat in his room, fiddling with the Olkarion cube. He had finished packing, even though he wasn't going to bring all the suitcases full of clothes. Clothes were stupid. Keith was stupid. Quiznack, he was stupid! Stupid for doing this. Stupid for loving Keith. But he needed to go back to his people. Keith wouldn't understand though. Lance couldn't bring home a split alien species man, and say he was a potential husband. Especially not part Galra. And Keith probably didn't want that kind of responsibility, leading a society, especially one so fragile.

Lance put the cube down on the nightstand, flinging his limbs across the bed. He really needed to sleep. He couldn't come back to his people looking scruffy, and worn out. It wasn't acceptable for Lance to do that. But gosh, he couldn't stop thinking about his feelings for Keith. What did that mean about him? What was it called when you were attracted to men, but you still liked women too? He knew there were people like that, but to be one himself, that was an entirely different experience. Lance had tried to repeal the law banning same sex marriage in Oriande, but his people were so stuck on the traditions of 10,000 years ago, there was not much Lance could do, bringing Keith back wasn't an option.

Lance poked the side of the cube, several times in quick succession. How exactly was he supposed to communicate with this?

Meanwhile, on Keith's nightstand, his cube tipped to the right several times. He smiled, and then remembered he was angry, humph-ing irritably. Keith turned away from the block, folding his arms.

Lance couldn't figure out how it worked! He really wanted to talk to Keith! Lance threw the cube up, hitting it against the ceiling.

Both Lance and Keith dodged as their cubes fell. Keith rolled, falling off the bed with a thunk. Lance, however wasn't quite as lucky, his cube hitting him in the stomach. He gave a yelp.

"McClain! I swear if you touch that thing one more time I'll come over and pin you down to your quiznacking bed!" Keith screamed from across the hallway.

Lance gave a mischievous grin, his finger inching towards the cube. He tapped the side of it, tipping it ever so slightly, testing if Keith was really paying attention.

Two ticks later Keith burst through his door, throwing himself on top of Lance, his hands pinning Lance by his chest. "Lance," Keith growled, his skin purple, "I need to sleep!" A pair of fuzzy ears popped out, "can you stop making me think about you, please?" A deep growl came from the back of Keith's throat.

In the silence, Keith realised he had lost control of himself. Here he was, angry, unable to control his form, and on the way to a one night stand with a man he was determined to hate with a passion. And he had realised too late that Lance wore only his boxers as sleepwear.

Lance chuckled, "This is what you wanted, eh? I can cater to that for now," he grinned, his arms wrapping around Keith's torso.

Keith could only nod, blushing a sunset across his violet skin.

Lance turned so they were each on their sides, "maybe if you stay here with me, you won't have to remember me as much, hmm?" He pressed a gentle kiss to Keith's soft neck, right where his ear lobe connected to the rest of his neck.

Keith melted against Lance, his fingers curling against the smooth, bare skin of his back. He was supposed to be mad, livid, and yet he was trying to hold back a moan. "L-ance," Keith couldn't hold the sound in his throat anymore.

Lance nipped gently at the tendon connecting to Keith's collarbone.

"Lance..."

Lance looked Keith in the eye, recognising his imperative tone, "yes Keith?"

"Not tonight. I can't do this. Not when you're leaving tomorrow," Keith's voice became a rough murmur.

"Will you please stay, at least just sleep by my side?" Lance asked longingly.

"Yes," Keith clung to Lance's warm body, "even though I'm angry, and even though you're leaving, I...I still love you," Keith pressed his lips against Lance's, ever so carefully, afraid he would vanish into thin air. Keith sealed all the feelings he couldn't express into the kiss, begging Lance to understand, and then slowly, regretfully, pulled away.

*   * :3 *   *

Lance stood by the exit to the Castle of Lions, sited up in his turquoise accented armour, "well, I guess this is goodbye then," He gave hugs all around, "Thank you all for welcoming me into your home, ship thingy. I hope I wasn't too much trouble..." Lance lingered after giving his last hug to Keith. Unfortunately, nobody took the queue. As the door opened, Lance's lips landed on Keith's, with the full weight of his adoration.

Keith staggered back, thrown off balance. As the door finished opening, they lifted into the air, and Keith pulled away, reluctantly. "I'm sorry, I-"

Lance put a finger to Keith's lips, "No, don't speak, just listen please," Lance pulled on his helmet, Keith doing the same. "I leave, not to abandon you, but because I have responsibility weighing in my shoulders. I cannot carry my people, and their legacy on my back, along with you. I must do what I've been asked to..."

"Well then I ask you, to stay, stay with me!" Keith's tears streaked down his face, "can't you do what I ask? Why are they more important when I need you too?" Keith shook Lance by the shoulders.

Lance spoke softly, but firmly, "Keith, you don't want to know about my life. Leave my circumstances be. This is the end of where our paths cross. Goodbye Keith," Lance fired up his boosters, and Keith watched him fly away, until Lance was impossible to see, the blue fire invisible to the eye.


End file.
